When fear becomes them
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah goes to Hollis, when she gets a call. But was it her? and what will the results be?
1. PhoneCall

Jethro was working on his boat in his basement with the help of his wife; Ziva David.

She smiled, as he showed her what to do.

As their daughter; Sarah sat on the bench, swinging her legs to and fro.

Sarah's phone rang, and she picked it up, and smiled, "Heyy Hollis"

"_Hi you okay?"_

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, how bout you?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine, can you come to mine? I need you"_

Sarah frowned, something was wrong, she just knew it, Hollis had moved to DC recently, and had bought an apartment about five minutes walk away, "What's wrong, Hol?"

"_Nothing, I just have something for you"_

Sarah relaxed slightly, "Oh, okay give me ten minutes and I'll be there, okay?"

"_Thank you"_

The line went dead, and Sarah looked at her phone, "Very strange"

Gibbs laughed, "Don't let her hear you say that"

Sarah smiled, "Very funny, I have to go to her place, but I'm not sure she was telling me the whole story"

Gibbs shrugged, "You won't know till you get there"

Sarah hugged her parents and left the house, she walked to Hollis's house to find the Hollis tied up in the kitchen, as a cloth covered her mouth and she fell to the floor.

Hollis tried to scream out to Sarah, it hadn't even been Hollis on the phone; it had been a female accomplice of the kidnappers.

Sarah lay unconscious on the floor, as Hollis squirmed in the chair trying to get to her

**WHO HAD TAKEN THEM?**

**WHY?**

**WILL THEY BE TAKEN FOR RANSOM?**

**WILL THEY BOTH SURVIVE?**

**WHY WERE THEY TAKEN?**

**REVIEW AND I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS!**


	2. Waking Up

Sarah awoke, her body aching, her head on something soft. She opened her eyes and looked up, only a dim light filled the room allowing her to see Hollis, who was cradling her.

Hollis smiled and hugged her, glad she was okay.

Sarah was dazed and confused, "where are we?"

Hollis sighed, "I don't know"

Sarah nodded, "I'm scared" she whispered child like

Hollis held her close to her, "It's going to be okay, I'll protect you"

Sarah hugged her, "I'm glad you called me"

Hollis looked confused, "I never called you sweetie, but why are you glad?"

Sarah sighed, "Someone else must have then. I'm glad because I wouldn't want you to be on your own here"

Hollis smiled, and held her, not knowing what fate awaited them

IF NO REVIEWS ARE GIVEN FOR THIS THEN IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED!


	3. Poisonous Explosions

Everyday food and drink would be dumped through a hole in the door, and left for them, a camera watched their every movement, and a microphone heard every word.

_Sarah snuggled into Hollis, crying, "I'm scared" the young Israeli whispered_

_Hollis nodded, and pulled her closer, rocking her gently, "I know princess, I know, and we'll go home soon honey"_

_Sarah sucked her thumb, as a comfort mechanism, and snuggled into her more and more, as Hollis cradled her_

_Hollis looked up at the camera and silently pleaded whoever watching to come to them_

Ziva sobbed, gripping Gibbs, seeing the video link in MTAC, they made sure at least one person was watching the feed at all times.

The video feed appeared one week after they had disappeared, after series of clues left by the kidnapper.

_Sarah was sat leaning against the wall, a plate of food in front of her and she kicked it away._

_Hollis sighed and looked at her, "You have to eat sweetie"_

_Sarah shook her head, "Don't eat it" she said and pushed Hollis's plate to the other side of the room as well_

_Hollis sighed, "Okay, Why is that?" she asked softly_

_Sarah looked at her and whispered softly into the blondes ear, "Poison"_

_Hollis frowned, and looked at her, "Any idea what it is?" she asked in a hushed whisper_

_Sarah nodded, and whispered into her ear the answer, in a voice that was barely audible_

_Hollis pulled her close and did not even try the food, but asked in an intrigued manner, "How did you know?"_

_The Israeli woman poked her tongue out in an manner that would have been comical if it were not in this situation, "Metal taste on my tongue" she said with her tongue still out, hindering her speech slightly_

The opposite side of the wall was blown up, and concrete blocks and forced Hollis to shield Sarah, protecting her from the explosion. Dust filled the room, affecting Sarah's asthma and causing breathing to stop.

Hollis remained still as she was pulled off of Sarah and carried to the ambulance, and then Sarah was carried onto one, escorted by Ziva David, after having traced the connection feed to the video link.

Hollis was carefully laid on the stretcher, a large piece of metal from the building sticking out from her back, while Sarah lay unconscious.

Would Sarah ever cope with the fact that a woman that meant so much to her, died in order to save her life?


End file.
